cclefandomcom-20200214-history
Azul
Azul Kizo '''is the main protagonist in CCLE. She is a 16 years old girl who gets involved in the chaos of the destruction of her village under the hands of a inter-dimensional organization, The SE. She, under a suddenly rage, takes her father's sword in a suicidal attack and tries to kill one of the SE's member,but something happens and she appears with Seki , who over time starts to train her and becomes her master. Personality and Physical Appearance Azul is a short and skinny girl, with blue hair and pale skin. In game she is seen using a green skirt, a dark T-shirt and a black shirt. Along the game, she shows a a personality mature and clever, though she usually has problems to control her alter ego, Raid, who is cold and incredibly bloodthirsty, almost to the point of trying to murder her master. Skills '''Verde: When Azul uses verde, her eyes are half-shut and she's followed by a bunch of green entities. She can access secret areas and hidden places which are impossible as normal Azul or Raid. When using verde, a mist is deployed, which confuses enemies and disrupts their movements. Verde has no attacks or skills besides this one, and she is really weak, so all the enemies can kill her only with one movement. Raid: A taller version of Azul, she's covered in blood and wears a blue Elite Uniform. She appears in Azul's nightmares as an evil emotion. Raid is really strong (the strongest character in the game) and fast, so she easily can kill all that is before her. Scud: Azul wields a huge sword and her eyes turn red Trivia *Azul means Blue in spanish as a reference to her hair colour. The same happens with Verde, which means green. Survival explaination (SPOILERS) The original Azul Kizo was shot and captured before knowing Seki, she was captive at the Ludirian Harvesting Center, a secret laboratory wich purpose was to exploit the special blood type of the people in the Lupire region. The harvesting process was extremally painful for the test subjects, so they deliberately erased their memories every 72 hours to maintain the order of the prisorners in the center. However her blood type was very special, and her genome seemed to be "encrypted" as the researchers said, she was a very valuable test subject. Seki after the fight with Laguna, went to the rescue of Azul Kizo with support of the remaining armed forces of South Peak (he killed the leaders of his country and became commander) assaulted the Laboratory, but arrived too late, Azul died in the laboratory. He ordered the destruction of the laboratory and the research material, but then he was told a survivor was found, he was shocked because that was the girl he just found dead minutes ago, the truth is, that this was part of Erste's conspiration plan to destroy the Saint Elite, that Azul was Erste's creation. Months before that event Seki got his power after a deal with a superior being to the elite, he was about to die, the deal was giving his life back if he destroys the boycott, in the end, he managed to do that, so when he discovered Azul's death, he decided Azul to survive instead, giving his life in exchange. Category:Characters